fantasypowersleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Crossbow Cupid
Crossbow Cupid is a vigilante based in Looking Glass. He was created by Soberguy in January of 2005. OOC History Crossbow Cupid was created as part of a trilogy of characters who would operate as a team in the fictional city of Looking Glass. After winning the Main Event, the three were slated to star in the follow-up to ASYLUM, and then anchor an updated Day Shift team, but the project stalled before it began. This team, however, morphed into another idea which would have the characters form their own continuity as members of the team, S7, currently being written. Fictional Character Biography Original James Jacobi was born into a life of affluence in Uptown. His father was a wealthy industrialist who owned his own company, Jacobi Corp., and his mother was a concert pianist. James was a brilliant but somewhat awkward child, but enjoyed a very close relationship with his parents. Clumsy and unathletic when it came to traditional sports, James was encouraged by his father to take up archery - for which he had an immediate affinity. At the age of 10, his parents were killed by a disgruntled former employee while attending a charity event, and James was left an orphan. Throwing himself into his studies to deal with the loss, James earned his Masters Degree in Electrical Engineering by the age of 16, and continued to amass a staggering academic record throughout his teenaged years. A fan of comic books and inspired by his parents great love for each other, James decided to use his intelligence and archery skills to fight crime as Crossbow Cupid. After inheriting his father's company at the age of 18, James turned over day-to-day control to the Board of Directors, but ensured funding for his own private lab to develop his crimefighting arsenal. Cupid teamed up with Silver Siren and the two eventually fell in love. Sometime later, the duo added Silent Samurai to become a trio - all three still fighting crime in Looking Glass. S7 Continuity In the S7 continuity, Crossbow Cupid is just starting out as a costumed crimefighter. He has been secretly monitoring Silver Siren and Silent Samurai for weeks, trying to learn from them, and it is in this way that stumbles upon the meeting being held by Blackthorne to form what will eventually be called S7. After being caught spying on the meeting, Cupid asks to be allowed to join. Blackthorne immediately protests, as Cupid is not a part of the team in his visions and he fears that his presence will undermine their mission. Ultimately, however, the others insist he be allowed to join - largely because he agrees to bankroll the group's operations and provide them with equipment. Powers and Abilities Crossbow Cupid possesses no superhuman abilities. Instead he relies on his incredible skills with the crossbow and many related gadgets. He is also a brilliant inventor and engineer, skilled with computers and very intelligent generally. Equipment Crossbow Cupid uses a modified crossbow capable of firing many bolts before needing to be reloaded. Cupid also has designed and used a myriad of specialty bolts such as explosive bolts, zipline bolts, flash bolts, electro-stun bolts, sonic disruptor bolts, net-discharging bolts and others. He takes care to ensure that most of his bolts are non-lethal in nature. He also wears specially designed goggles with telescopic lenses. The goggles also have night vision capability, distance calculators and a number of other functions. External Links Crossbow Cupid in the FPL Gallery Category:CharactersCategory:S7 ContinuityCategory:Solo HeroesCategory:Soberguy characters